


Escape

by Ashting



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga), 新石紀
Genre: Darker than Black - Freeform, M/M, 黑之契約者
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting
Summary: 黑之契約者Paro*「所以，想好了嗎？」幻朝千空伸出手，一派輕鬆的語氣彷彿在舞會上邀請他一同共舞一般，「準備踏上只有我們兩個的逃亡之旅囉！」
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, 幻千
Kudos: 4





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> 幻的能力和黑之契約者中的「琥珀」(Amber) 一樣。  
> 能夠操縱時間，可令時間暫停、倒流，以及選擇性解除對象的時間停止。每次跳回過去，都會保留既有經歷的記憶，所以能夠「預知」很多事情。  
> 作為代價，每使用一次能力，肉體年齡會變小二歲左右

「⋯⋯幻？」千空望著眼前年紀看起來和自己差不多的少年，不可置信地瞪大雙眼，然而眼前的人卻像什麼也沒發生似的舉起手說了聲：「嗨，好久不見啊，小千空。」  
在他記憶中的幻還停留在五年前的樣子，已經過了三十歲的幻游刃有餘地跟敵人隔空談判，當時的千空才剛過十四歲生日，他永遠不會忘記對方一邊拿著對講機、一邊對自己眨眼的樣子，但現在的幻，卻跟十九歲的他看起來年紀相差無幾。  
他回憶著對方說過的話，能夠追朔時間的能力發動的代價是每次都會減少二歲左右的年紀，這樣便意味著，在這五年之間，幻至少發動了六次以上的能力，千空的腦海不斷浮現過往的記憶，南美洲、天國門、消失的土地、人們的哀嚎，他曾經以為消逝的人，如今重回到他的面前。  
「是見到我太驚訝了嗎？」幻朝千空一笑，「也是，看我保養的這麼好，已經不能再叫小千空弟弟了呢。」  
「淺霧幻，你怎麼⋯⋯」怎麼逃離那場大規模的能力屠殺，千空才剛問出口，就被幻伸出食指抵在他的唇上，發出噓的一聲。  
「石神千空同學，敘舊就再等等，結束後要多久，我都奉陪喔！」幻的目光往一旁斜睨，他順著望去，便看見全副武裝的士兵在轉角集結，千空的思緒立刻開始計算逃脫路線和最可行的解決方案，當他和幻重新對上視線時，即使那張臉比過去年輕上許多，但那份游刃有餘卻從未改變。  
「所以，想好了嗎？」幻朝千空伸出手，一派輕鬆的語氣彷彿在舞會上邀請他一同共舞一般，「準備踏上只有我們兩個的逃亡之旅囉！」


End file.
